Strength, Truth and Happy Endings
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: -OBIDALA- A short drabble taking place during Attack Of The Clones.


**A short little Obidala-drabble that I wrote in early 2013 and for some reason didn't upload here, so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He had met very few women in his life that held the same kind of power that the former Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, held inside her petite body. She was headstrong, independent, confident and unable to leave an argument unsettled, but he had also found that she was kind, caring, had a beautiful smile and was, above all, the most beautiful woman he had ever met, during any of his travels.

To stand in her presence again, ten years after their last meeting, made him slightly dizzy, something that he tried not to think about since he knew Anakin was head over heels in love with the woman in front of them. He was supposed to be the responsible one, the true Jedi, the one who set an example of how one of such a ranking should act. That was something that he often found easier said than done when it came to Padmé Amidala.

"Master Kenobi?"

His head snapped back up. Once again he had gotten lost in his thoughts. Luckily for him, Anakin was not around as he was patrolling the lower levels of the Senators' apartment-complex.

"I'm sorry, Senator, I was merely thinking about who might be behind these attacks", he said. Padmé smiled at him and placed her notepad back on her desk.

"Am I to be worried that you got lost in your thoughts so easy?" she asked. He fought back a blush.

"Of course not."

"And how come you are suddenly so keen on calling me Senator?" Padmé continued and rose. "Last time we met you spoke to me as Padmé and I would hate to be separated from you by titles."

He tried his best to come up with a good answer to that, but none came.

"Obi-Wan", she said and walked up to him, "why are you acting as if I'm someone else? As if I'm not the same person that you befriended on route to Tatooine?"

"I'm not", he protested.

"Yes, you are."

"Senator… Padmé, it's nothing", he tried. Deep inside he knew that such an argument was the worst thing he could have said to her. Padmé would never leave it at that.

"Of course it is!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is wrong with you? When I heard that you would be assigned to protect me I felt relief, because then I would not have to think about all of these titles and ranks, and then you show up and distance yourself just like anyone else. As if you did not know me. As if I was just someone you'd been assigned to protect."

"Padmé, you know that's not true", he protested. "You're not just someone, you're…"

He stopped himself in the last moment. If he had continued that sentence he might have said something that could have ruined their relationship. Hopefully Padmé would take the hint.

The glint in her eyes, however, told him that she still had not received a proper answer from him.

"I am what, Obi-Wan?" she asked. "What am I?"

"Padmé, please."

"No!" she said. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

He groaned and looked for a way to escape, but Padmé was standing in his way, blocking the door. He might be able to get past her using the Force but that would definitely ruin everything. There was no way out of this situation.

"Obi-Wan", Padmé said, her voice demanding. "Tell me the truth."

"Padmé, I can't", Obi-Wan protested.

"Why?"

"Because if I do…"

He took a deep breath, then decided that there was no way he could avoid saying it.

"If I do it could possibly ruin everything that we once had."

Padmé's eyes widened slightly before her brow furrowed.

"How could it do that?" she asked and came closer. "Obi-Wan, whatever it is I'm here to listen. I'm your friend and friends do not just abandon each other."

She was nearly standing on top of his feet by now, looking up into his eyes with a concerned expression.

"Tell me", she begged.

He did not have time to think, did not have time to consider his next move, but simply lowered his head slightly to allow his lips to brush over hers. He could feel how she stiffened with shock and he pulled back, turning away while knowing that he had by now effectively ruined their relationship.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I should not have done that. I'm so sorry."

The air around them seemed to have thickened and time seemed to have slowed down as he waited for a response from her. Anything, a simple movement that he could have sensed with the Force would have been enough. He needed her to do something.

And she did, but not something that he had expected. She walked around him so that they faced one another once again and placed her hands on his cheeks, removing the tears that had started to fall after his fatal move.

"Don't be", she whispered, before she raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his again.

When she released him he leaned his forehead against hers as he marveled in the feeling of their newfound closeness.

"I love you, Padmé", he whispered. He knew she was smiling.

"I love you too", she whispered back and kissed him again, and as she did that he knew that their relationship could never be torn to shreds. Together they were strong. To each other they always spoke the truth. It was like a fairytale and fairytales always had happy endings. Always.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
